


viral;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [4]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Social Media, YouTuber Jeon Jungkook, btsmoo, gamer!jungkook, instagram graphics, solarsido, yongkook, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a yongkook youtuber!au depicting the shenanigans of popular youtuber solarsido and her gamer boyfriend jjk_plays
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: four season;s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	viral;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted oneshot from four season;s on wattpad! hope you all enjoy c:

"Good morning everyone and happy Chuseok!" Yongsun chirps, smiling brightly at the camera lense as she adjusts the angle of the frame. "For today's video, I'll be doing something a lot of the comments have been requesting recently! A- yah! Jeon Jungkook! Get back here!"

Yongsun disappears from view of the frame momentarily, shooting up out of her chair and sprinting off to chase down her escaping guest.

The video cuts away to a new clip where Yongsun and her boyfriend, popular gamer and YouTuber Jeon Jungkook, are sitting side by side and cross legged on the carpeted floor, dressed in a casual, yet stylish manner. Yongsun is now all but drowning in what appears to be Jungkook's newly released line of merchandise's hoodie, the sleeves swallowing up her arms and making her seem even smaller compared to the man beside her. Her hair is also now dishevelled, as though Jungkook had wrestled the article of clothing onto her before they started filming.

"Anyways," Yongsun speaks up. "As you all probably know from reading the title of this video, this is my boyfriend, Jungkook! Instead of one of my usual vlogs, I thought it would be fun to try the 'doing my boyfriend's makeup tag'! A lot of you all kept saying that Kook is cute enough to be an idol, and I wanted to test that theory!"

Jungkook suddenly dabs in front of the camera out of nowhere. "Like, comment, and subscribe."

"I- stop that! We haven't even started the real part of the video and you're already acting like a five year old!"  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ow!"

Yongsun leans away from Jungkook's face with a frown. "Kook, I haven't even touched your face with the eyeliner yet."

"Yeah, but I already know it's going to hurt." Jungkook whines. Even with just the foundation and bronzer, he has already begun to look like a boy band idol. His good looks were quite possibly one of the reasons why his own gaming channel had gotten so many subscribers in such a short amount of time. That combined with the fact that he had been dating an even more popular YouTuber at the time they announced their relationship and was talented in just about anything he tried made Jungkook one of the highest grossing gamers within just a single year.

Yongsun rolls her eyes. "Just stay still and look up. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"Kiss?" Jungkook puckers up his lips and sends his girlfriend his best puppy eyes.

Yongsun sighs but leans in to quickly peck him on the lips. She still isn't quite as comfortable as he is with displaying their affections on camera so openly, not like how sometimes in his gaming videos she'll interrupt to bring him some water or a snack only to end up sitting in his lap for the rest of the video as 'moral support'. "There, now will you sit still for me?"

"Yes," the younger grins, settling back into his seat and following her instructions for the rest of the video.

"Noona, are you sure you want _me_ to be the one covering that song with you?" Jungkook asks nervously as he climbs into the passenger side seat of Yongsun's car. They're on the way to hang out with their group of friends, a collection of other well known YouTubers in the area.

Yongsun's brow furrows in concern as she starts the car. "Do you not want to sing with me, Kook?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Jungkook sputters. "I just- I'm a gamer, you know? I'm not like Jimin hyung who's been singing on YouTube for years now, and I know how much this song means to you. I was just... I don't know."

Yongsun reaches over to take Jungkook by the hand, squeezing lightly. "Hey, who said you're _only_ a gamer, huh? Yes, that's what you primarily do on your channel, but that doesn't mean that's all you are. You have an incredible singing voice, Kook. Even Hyejinnie thinks your voice is amazing!"

"Hyejin noona was drunk at our karaoke session last time," Jungkook mutters.

"Stop coming up with dumb excuses," Yongsun chides the other, and lets go of his hand to turn the steering wheel. "I can't play video games for shit, but you still let me try to play with you and try new games on your channel, how is that any different?"

"That's because my subscribers think it's funny when you scream and panic about all the different controls and missions on the games we play," Jungkook protests. "It's funny because you're cute no matter what you do and because you're perfect. What's not cute is me sounding like a dying donkey trying to cover a ballad with you on your channel."

"If you're that nervous, I won't force you to do it." Yongsun glances at the other out of the corner of her eye. There's only one way left to convince him. "I guess I'll just call up Eric oppa and see if he wants to-"

"Wait no, I'll do it." Jungkook bites his lower lip in jealousy. The last time they had met Eric Nam at VidCon he was _definitely_ flirting with Yongsun. It was before Jungkook and Yongsun had publicly announced their relationship to everyone, but the memory still irked Jungkook to no end. There was no way in hell he was going to let her cover one of _their_ favorite fall songs with that guy of all people.

Yongsun can't help but giggle.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Give me your phone!" Yongsun shrieks, chucking one of the throw pillows from the couch in their shared apartment living room at her boyfriend. "Hand it over, Jungkook!"

"Come and take it from me, birthday girl," Jungkook teases with a laugh, hopping over the coffee table with ease as his girlfriend lunges for him.

"Don't jump over the furniture like that! The last time you and Taehyung were roughhousing, _I_ was the one that had to explain to Yoongi that we killed one of the succulents we were plant sitting for him just a day after he left for his American tour!"

"That wasn't us, I swear! Namjoon hyung walked in and somehow just immediately tripped on air and knocked it over!"

"That- That's... actually not that surprising," Yongsun snorts in amusement, before resuming her pursuit of her mischievous boyfriend. "But that doesn't matter anymore, give me your phone, you little brat! I can't believe you posted that ugly ass picture of me mid-yawn for your millions of followers to see!"

"That was the cutest picture that I had of you on my phone!" Jungkook protests.

"Like hell! How is that monstrosity the cutest picture you have of me on my phone?!"

"All the other ones are just memes I find in the yongkook tag online." Jungkook suddenly stops in his tracks, causing Yongsun to run into her boyfriend and inevitably into his tight embrace. Curse the man and his gym routine. "Did you know people write fanfiction about us?"

"I- what?" Yongsun momentarily stops struggling in his hold. "Why were you even searching that stuff up about us?"

"Because we're fucking cute, why else." Jungkook rolls his eyes as though he was stating something completely obvious. "Even Byulyi noona ships us."

"Of course she's glad we're together, she was scheming to get us together the moment you first commented on that one video of mine." Yongsun shakes her head at just the memory.

Jungkook hums happily and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll have to thank her then. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that, right?"

Yongsun can feel her cheeks heat up. It's not often that Jungkook gets sentimental, but the moments he does never fail to make her melt. "You- you can't just say things out of the blue like that!"

"Why not?" Jungkook grins and turns his head to press another kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. "It's true."

"I- I'll get my revenge on you later, mark my words!"

"Mmm," Jungkook leans in to claim Yongsun's lips this time. "Whatever you say, birthday girl."


End file.
